


Merciless Chronicles

by Dweeb_butt



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Action, Age Up, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dystopia, Future Fic, Hybrids, I’ll add more as I go along, Multi, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt
Summary: In the far distant future, Mandy has become the all powerful and merciless Empress of the dystopian world where cinnamon is her empire’s main resource and there is no one to stand in her way.But an odd series of events has made an even odder couple happen in this future, and from that romance came a child of mixed potential who may have a chance to end Mandy’s iron hold once and for all.Assuming the kid can figure out socialising first.
Relationships: Billy/Mandy, Irwin/Nergal Junior
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. An old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please read before continuing with the story!
> 
> Kinda weird to do this I know, but as the tags implies I’m trying to stay close to canon that there is to Billy and Mandy‘s chaotic and episodic world as I’ve got a lot of ideas that are connected to various episodes and as such here’s a list of episodes I recommend you watch before reading further, either as someone whose never seen the show or to refresh the memory a bit.
> 
> Some of these Recommendations may not make any sense until much later on in the story, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Mandy the Merciless  
> Wrath of the spider queen  
> Underfist  
> Sands of time  
> Dracula must die  
> The greatest love story ever told  
> The show that dare not speak it’s name  
> Billy and Mandy saves Christmas  
> King Tooten Pooten  
> Billy idiot
> 
> EDIT 16 Nov 2020: fixed up some spelling and added more details to better set the mood for the rest of the story

In the distant , very distant future, the earth is ruled by an iron fist by the one and only, Mandy the Merciless. She gave up her humanity to transform into an immortal slug, her rise to power was a bloody and gruesome journey as she took many lives on her way to the top. Her power is so feared the underworld itself has blocked all portals to the mortal realm , for fear she’d bring a new meaning to the definition of hell. Mandy has reigned over the planet for over a millionaire now , thanks to her advancements of both humanity and technology, she has personally bred her own loyal army to do her every command.

Even death trembles at her mercy as she now has the resistance imprisoned and no one to stop her total control of the world.

Speaking of which ,deep in the mechanical palace walls of Mandy’s estate , in a dozen tubs lies the reaper’s very bones as he slowly goes mad from the torture and isolation. He craves for the sweet release of the end but alas cursed to forever live, his very core weeps as he has outlived many loved ones , including his dear friend Billy , who was too pure for this world.

“Narrator! Hey Narrator! I know I’m being rude here, but I’m pretty sure Billy just got frozen alive , or was he sent to a different universe? Honestly considering how episodic my show was it’s hard to tell what’s canon ,or if there even is a canon to it”

Do you mind reaper? I’m trying to open up this epic story up here.

“Ex reaper , technically speaking ,and if you’re gonna open up this ridiculous fanfic by being overly dramatic and edgy you should at least get your facts straight child!”

Actually, I’m an adult.

“Suuuuuuure , what kind of loser wastes their time on writing about fictional characters smooching and making weird hybrid babies instead of adult things like work and walking on a red light on their phones? Seriously your stupid oc looks like a genderbend Irwin!”

Spoilers!

“It’s literally in the tags and description you moron”

*Sigh* whatever :P

“Did you ….. did you seriously use an emicon in a fanfic?”

Maybe : 3

“Oh whatever mon , I’m not gonna amuse an overgrown high schooler who can’t even get facts straight! Mandy is a worm , not a slug. Oh and her rise to power isn’t nearly as intense as you're making it out to be, she wasn’t that violent till after taking over the world , beforehand she only killed one person and I can’t even remember who or why!”

Oh I’m sorry Grim Ex-reaper, do you wanna maybe explain how everything got so messed up? I’m sure your take on events would be much more faithful!

“I would be honoured actually, I’ll show you how it’s REALLY done with blood and gore and-”

Yeah sure, good luck with that teen rating

“Whatever child, you gotta ruin my fun?”

I mean , you already ruined mine , now we’re even!

“Whatever , now let’s see , perhaps it is best to start from the very beginning, see when a pair of skeletons love each other very much they-”

O-o

“…. okay maybe not that far back , how about when I met …. those two”

Even when the show ended , your still bitter over that bet uh?

“I am the grim reaper -“

Okay ignoring me now to monologue, that’s fine, saves me a load of work here *eats popcorn*

“The reaper of souls, the impersonation of death itself, the most feared being to all those living ….. or I was till I met those damn brats! Ever since I lost that bet my existence has been a waking nightmare!

Billy is an idiot through thick and thin, his stupidity always caught the attention of trouble and never gave me a break about the dumbest of things like ‘’if two guys were on the moon and one of them throws a rock at the other , killing him, would that be fucked up or what?’’ Billy is a moron….. Or rather Billy was a moron , Mandy doesn’t like talking about it.

Speaking of Mandy, if it wasn’t already obvious already, she took over the world like she dreamt since she was a toddler. As an immortal worm she has an army of robots made from the toughest metals, as well as another army made up of clones raised for the sole purpose of serving her’’

Why? Why does she have a robot AND clone army?

‘’Cause Mandy has to go all out with the sci-fi tropes mon, she just gotta’’

Fair enough I guess.

‘’I was fired from my position of reaper after the Underworld became afraid of Mandy’s power and influence, so I became a member of the resistance against her! We fought many battles and I myself was a double agent of the state! While I-’’

‘’Grim, why are you talking to your butt?’’

Grim turned his skull in the tub he floated away from his coccyx, that was in a tub across from his own this whole time,to see a woman with the lower body of a spider. She wore spiked shoulder pads and a chest plate/corset thing that had a boob window to make sure everyone knew she had breasts, cause her sex appeal as a female is an important part of her character. Her head was covered in the head of a spider with jewels in place of where it’s eyes once were, her gloves were purple with a gold trim, matching her outfit. Her boob window also had a layer of spider web designed nets over it, because the aesthetics is also important.

It was his childhood friend: Velma Green the Spider queen.

‘’Had I known you would get this desperate for attention , I would’ve dropped by sooner’’

Grim bit his non existent bottom lip as she came closer to his prison tube, her long sharp legs made each step sound like a blade hitting the floor , it made Grim tremble a little in his vulnerable state.

‘’Velma, I swear I haven't gone crazy!’’ Grim shouted , though his voice lacked the confidence to be convincing.

The woman with eight legs simply gave him a small smile as she took Grim out of his tube and held his skull in her hands, gently stroking his cheek bones.

‘’Of cause you haven’t Grimy’’

The reunion barely lasted a moment as suddenly lockdown sirens went off throughout the complex, robots began to storm the hallways as the intercams screamed for the imprisonment of Velma and her spider agents. Wasting no time , Velma ran out the room with Grim still in her hands.

‘’What about the rest of me body?!’’

‘’We don’t have time!’’ Velma made a dash for the room’s opening as thick, steel doors quickly closed down to lock her inside. As Velma made a smooth slip under, Grim watched his hands still in their tube prison wave him goodbye before the doors were completely closed.

Outside the chamber, Velma found herself surrendered by small robotic guards that slightly resembled Mandy with laser guns and tridents, as well as other high tech weaponry of the futuristic era. One of the robots took a step towards the Spider Queen and pointed the trident to her neck, electric sparks flew from it’s tip.

‘’By order and law of the Empress, you will hand us the bonehead and give yourself up , or else face her merciless’ wraith’’ The robot spoke in a monotone but strict voice.

Velma looked around herself , looking for any way to get pass the guards. ‘’What’s the plan now?’’ Grim’s voice was shaky ‘’We’re surrendered!’’

Velma grinned as she looked towards the nearest window.

‘’Are we?’’ A chuckle escaped her lips. Grim stared at her for a moment, before he felt a lump in his unconnected throat.

Without any hesitation, Velma took a leap over the robot and made a dash for the window, dodging the ongoing attacks and blasts from the robots with ease. The robots attempted to shoot at her, but Velma’s eight legs were too quick and she moved out of range, causing a majority of the robot guards to destroy each other. She gracefully moved past the attempted slaughter towards her and the flying machine parts as she crashed through the window.

Grim’s scream could be heard as the guards saw the two fall.

The remaining robotic warriors look at one another in complete confusion.

A destroyed guard's head was kicked to the side by a black boot “What a disgusting waste of metal” A woman’s voice spoke, causing the remaining few robots to quickly turn to her and bow without hesitation. She stepped forwards them with her high length boots as her armour, which was like a french military outfit but more futuristic, reflected the light of the room. Her long pale blonde hair which waved elegantly like a cape shone alongside it as her cold emerald green eyes scanned the room , her expression alone spoke of disappointment at the scene.

“Lady Minerva” A robot walked towards it’s surperrer “The reaper’s skull was stolen by -“ before that sentence was finished, Minerva sliced the metal guard in half with her sabre. “Pathetic” she whispered as the robot’s two half’s split apart and fell to the ground.

The other robots moved back as Minerva stepped towards the window, whereupon rage instantly filled her being as she witnessed what was outside the estate’s thick walls.

Velma and her spider army were all flying safely away by using their webbing to create parachutes, as a way of gliding on the wind’s current. Velma grinned at the high ranking officer as she gave her a goodbye wave with glee.

Minerva only glared at the sight in response.

Now out of sight, Grim looks around as he sees the city of endsville. What was once a simple suburun , is now a completely different area filled with the highest buildings and tech. The land beyond barely a desert wasteland as the alleyways are filled to the brim with various crimes from robbery to chicken trading.

Despite all that though, Grim breathes in relief at his new found but limited freedom away from Mandy the Merciless for what felt like an eternity in imprisonment.

‘’Thanks for saving me Velma, you were always me best friend!’’ Tears began to form at the skeleton’s sockets. The Spider Queen gave him a stare, an awkward stare that was obvious she didn’t know how to tell him the truth but knew she had to say it anyways

She took a deep breath ‘’Okay , admittedly saving you wasn’t the reason I snuck in’’

Grim frowned, though he didn’t seem surprised. Velma notices the ex-reaper’s curiosity creep onto his skull.

‘’... I actually came here for my husband’’ she said, holding out a cube to show the spineless skeleton.

Grim sockets went wide as his jaw dropped. Literally.


	2. Morning ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today starts out as any other day, brushing your hair, cleaning your fangs.
> 
> Making sure people can’t tell you’re a freak
> 
> But today might be the day a little girl learns a bit of truth
> 
> Or not, read on to find out

In the high end of the city of Endsvile , it was a sunny morning , one so bright any child would awake from slumber regardless if it was a school day or not, but it was a school day so talk about a good coincidence. In a small apartment complex , there was a pink bedroom filled with stuffed animals of all kinds and books of new and old stacked next to a bed, all of which belonged to a girl named Grace who just woke up this very moment from her very big and puffy bed.

Rubbing her lime eyes with the sleeve of her pyjamas and with a big yarn, Grace looked outside her window over seeing the city. There on the tree branches she saw a small blue bird singing a little tune. She whistled along with the sweet, innocent bird, sharing a beautiful moment between girl and animal. Almost as if she was a movie princess that all the animals instinctively trusted and loved , this was sure to be a start to a beautiful friendship that would sure to give the girl much needed company.

Than a loud gun shot made her jump in panic and trip onto the floor head first.

Grace stood back up and looked out the window again , rubbing her head. She turned her head down to see the bird dead, lying on the floor before being picked up by a robot guard of Mandy the Merciless’ army.

A little shaken up, the sight of dead birds was common enough that Grace was familiar with it but she still felt pity for the creatures regardless. But there was no time for pity in this world, she had to get dressed for the school day ahead of her, leaving her bed and going to the bathroom, she began her morning ritual.

Upon brushing her teeth and tidying up her hair, Grace examined herself in the mirror of the bathroom and made a mental checklist as she looked upon her reflection.

_ You’ll never fit in _

Hair looked like any other Afro a human girl would have, which was good.

_ You stick out like a sore thumb  _

Her eyes…..

_ You know that, don’t you?  _

…... as long as nobody sees they can glow in the dark, it should be fine. So far no one has noticed they slit like a cat's would sometimes, but Grace still avoids eye contact to avoid any attention to them.

_ Why bother trying _

Or any attention to her in general.

_ You can’t hide forever  _

And now her fangs.

_ You can’t run from them _

Grace looked intensely at the mirror as she crossed her finger’s tip across her freshly cleaned but still green teeth, feeling the razor sharp edges of them before reaching the even sharper fangs she bared.

_ They’re always staring at you  _

She hated them.

_ Watching you _

She hated how she can’t ever hide them.

**_Following you where ever you go_ **

  
Finally she looked over her face, checking behind every corner of herself for signs of puberty from zits coming out of her flash to hairs in weird places. When she felt she had covered all that , she stood on a stool nearby and looked over her figure for certainty.

But alas nothing but her smooth , soft baby skin and no curves in sight. Grace sighed in relief. Grace went on to change from her night wear to her school uniform, which was a standard uniform that all children her age range wore across the empire of Mandy the Merciless.

First being a light pink shirt with varying sleeve lengths depending on weather, though Grace always wore her long sleeved shirt regardless. Boys wear a vest coat and pants of an almost black shade of fuschia , though the girls wear an overall dress instead. Socks and tights are of a similar shade to the shirt and shoes are all black. For the final touch , a brooch resembling the yellow flower symbol of the empress is placed at the collar of the shirt, with a cravat hanging upon it.

There are cardigans and sweaters allowed at the schools, though Grace refuses to wear them despite how cold she feels as wearing one would be like dressing up as a duck in hunting season. Because seriously, wearing one in the summer would be too suspicious to people,never mind how the city is placed in a desert.

Younger children have more freedom in their dress code, but the older students uniform’s resemble more of a military than a school uniform, matching with the teachers.

Grace always felt tense around the teachers, as if they were watching her , waiting for her to slip up.

All the more reason she avoids sticking out.

Grace left the bathroom,and made her way around to the kitchen where her father had prepared breakfast.

“Morning kitten, I made pancakes!”

Nergal Junior, Grace’s papa , spoke with a big grin on his face. He was dressed in a thick, black sweater with the sleeves rolled up as he cooked away more pancakes, with an apron over him. From the slight tapping of his bunny slippers Grace could see him wear, it seemed like her papa slept well last night.

A rarity for him, considering his work.

She sat down and munched on her pancakes, covered in maple syrup and butter, with crispy bacon on the side. It tasted like heaven in her mouth as she chewed away.

Their apartment wasn’t that big , but had more than enough space for the two of them. Grace’s bedroom was just around the corner from their kitchen , while her papa’s bedroom was further down the small hallway with it also being his office area. Their bathroom is wedged between Grace’s room and the living room, which had a handful of tech there for when boredom hits.

Despite how tight it can seem, Grace couldn’t help but feel their home was too empty and quiet, like she was missing something.

Maybe today’s the day her papa finally spills the beans.

Shallowing down her latest bite of her meal , Grace spoke “Can I ask you something papa?”. Nergal Junior sat down with his own plate of pancakes with a raised eyebrow.

“About what?” He said as he cut into his pancakes. Grace thought hard about her words as Junior gave a cut of his pancakes to one of his tentacle heads, a normal thing for her to see in the morning.

“Are-“ Grace hesitated “Are you finally going to tell me about him?” Grace watched as Junior poured out a glass of juice for himself, bringing it up to his lips. “About who?”

Grace took a deep breath.

“Irwin”

Grace could’ve sworn she saw her papa’s pulse stop as he almost choked on his drink, spitting juice all over himself and coughing as he grasped for air, his tentacles panicking alongside him. Grace sat up to help him , only for Junior to gesture to her to sit back down as he began breathing normal again.

Cleaning himself with a cloth , Junior faced his daughter with mild contempt , but Grace could see it wasn’t towards her. “He was a random guy I had a fling with and then left us to be a navigator on a spice freighter , what more can I say?”

Grace refused to take that as an answer. “Oh come on, there seriously isn’t more to that?” Her voice bordering on a yell.

Junior poured himself another glass of juice as he replied. “Nope, nothing”

Grace fell into her chair, looking down at her pancakes with a frown “ ….. not even his own parents?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Junior could see the disappointment in his daughter’s expression, but stayed quiet.

She could tell he was hiding something from her, but decided that it’d be in her best interest to let that go as he clearly didn’t want to talk about it

Maybe there was a good reason for it, something she’s not old enough to fully understand yet, like maybe they kidnapped puppies. Or maybe her grandparents have died long before she was born and her papa is just trying to avoid getting her hopes up.

Regardless, Grace can’t help but be a little curious.

After all, it’s very obvious to her that Grace didn’t inherit much from the Nergal side of the family, besides her eyes and the green tint of her teeth that is. Grandpa Nergal tried conceiving her that she got her dark skin from him , though as she grew older she could see it wasn’t a result of her being partly a eldritch demonic being, but that it was from a more “human” parent that gave Grace her complexion, along with her much thicker and more curly hair. Even her teeth seem odd compared to the two men in her small family as her fangs noticeably stick out , while in comparison their teeth are more equally the same length and sharpness all across their mouths. That’s not even going over how she has no apparent powers like the two, something she’s rather envious of.

It’s not wrong to want to know where the other half of you came from, right?

Even just a tiny bit, to understand a little part of yourself better?

“It can’t just be me and you, right papa?” Grace said.

Junior hesitated to respond, before giving her an awkward toothy smile. “There’s my dad!” He said in a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

Grace gave out a soft laugh, though it seemed a little forced “I know, I love grandpa! it’s just… did my other father really never tell you anything about his family?”

Junior bit his lip for a moment, then looked at the window as he swallowed his juice down, placing the glass on the table when he was done. “...... yeah , he never did say anything”

Grace sighed, placed her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands as she followed her father’s line of sight “It would be nice , you know , if our family was bigger”

There was a pause.

“Even just a little”

Junior turned to face Grace, his guts feeling like a pile of bricks at those words. “Oh Grace” he whispered. Junior stood up and kneeled slightly next to his daughter, placing an arm over her shoulders for comfort. “You don’t need him , you know that right?”

Grace turned to her papa , Junior cupped his free hand on her cheek. “I’m always gonna be here , I promise you my little kitty” Grace gave him a hug, squeezing him tight as she said “I know” to him.

They remained like that for a moment, letting the morning quiet settle in. Though it wouldn’t last for long as suddenly the alarm goes off and shakes the pair out of their father and daughter hugging moment.

“Oh wow is it that time already?” Junior checked his watch. “Jeez , you better get going before your’re late for school”

Grace hurriedly grabbed her backpack , checking the insides to see if the necessary belongings were all there before closing it and putting it over her shoulders. Grace looked up at her father as he took her to their apartment door , her lips pouting slightly as she attempted her best puppy eyes at him.

“Can I just take the day off today?” Her voice had the saddest tone of sweet to it as she begged the question “Please papa?”

Junior paused, thoughts going through his head as Grace could see he was fighting with himself over the request , though sighed as he finally settled on his choice “I would want nothing more than to hang out with you all day , but I got a lot of work to do”

Grace said an “oh” before looking to the ground in defeat. Junior frowned slightly at the sight. “Don’t be sad kitten” Junior patted Grace on her head gently “ Grandpa is gonna come over next weekend”

Grace's head peaked at that , she looked at Junior with sparkles in her eyes. “The whole weekend?” Junior smiled “If you do very good at school , I think I can convince him” Grace grinned from cheek to cheek.

After giving him a kiss on the cheek , Grace waves goodbye to her papa before heading down the apartment stairs and leaving the building. Now out of sight of her father , Grace let out a heavy breath as she made her way to school, which was only a few blocks down from where she lives.

The thought of who “Irwin” was weighed especially heavy in her mind today , but it always Haunted her for as long as she could remember. While the details were lost to the fog of her mind, Grace could trace the start of those thoughts from when her papa mentioned him when she was very , very young.

Though these days Nergal Junior never even mentions anything related to Irwin around her, unless Grace is able to ask him when his in one of his better moods and today was like the rest of them: nothing.

Ten minutes after walking with only her thoughts for company, Grace finds herself at the school gates. But with its tall wire fences , tall walls of a slick and smooth building texture that seems just a little uncanny and few windows throughout , Grace always finds herself thinking of the place more akin to a prison than a school.

And this is in one of the Empire’s more relaxed areas, anyone would dread to imagine what children face in stricter places.

As Grace makes her way to the steps of her school with groups of children rushing pass her and through the doors, she prepares herself for another day of unreasonable teachers, tests upon tests and most importantly, avoiding attention.

After all, a freak like her doesn’t need any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive gaps between updates, but chapter 3 shouldn’t take too long as it’s already been drafted
> 
> P.S any criticism is appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far, I’ve had this idea in my head for years but only now decided to write it down.
> 
> IDK how often I’ll update or how far I’ll get as I’m doing this for fun and practice more than anything but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
